


Clowning around with Elsa-rey and spider-ben

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clown Makeup, Crack with Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spandex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, almost-hate-fucking, big dick ben, elsa costume, freaky youtube videos, spiderman costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: This new employee at Plutts Party Hire is an absolute asshole, showing up late to shifts like an asshole, showing off for the kids like an asshole, having a perfectly toned body, a gorgeous ass, and that face... like an asshole.Rey will be damned if she lets this absolute dickwad get under her skin OR her dress.





	Clowning around with Elsa-rey and spider-ben

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A SHITPOST LMAOOO I DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT IM DOING

 

Rey tells herself she will quit this job at least once a week, she honestly  _ hates _ it, but when its good its great, but when its not good (which is 80% of her shifts) it’s  _ horrible.  _ If she has to wear another god damn Elsa dress and sing ‘let it go’ despite it being fucking 2019 she's going to flip a table and set fire to the pinata. 

 

“Themed parties are all kids want nowadays” Plutt insists. “Put on the damn dress and make some water!”

 

“Its snow!” 

 

“Whatever”.

 

Really, she wanted to go into childcare, but being 17 and having little to no parental consent to get her the education she needs this is what she’s stuck with, working tiring childrens parties for her guardian and boss. 

 

God  _ Damn _ does she want to quit.

 

Rey returns early from school like always, because to someone like Unkar Plutt money and work are more important than a highschool education. Besides, she has a dual shift today with a new recruit Plutts got his grimy hands on, said he was a solo performer for kids parties and conventions.

 

She couldn’t help but to wonder what kind of conventions a 19 year old was going to to perform. Regardless, she comes up to a halt in “Plutts Playhouse Party Van” with all the enthusiasm of an exhausted marathon runner, already gunning for a lay down and stay down.

 

It was twins, one boy and one girl, both so very ingrained in their gender roles that not a single piece of pink was allowed within arms reach of anything blue. Most of the decorations were set up by the parents, save for the jumping castle Plutt is providing, and of course, the human entertainment.

 

“Where is the other?” the mother asks as she comes out with paper plates with the face of Spider man and the avengers plastered all over them, and in her other hand a bundle of glittery fake plastic wands. Everything was cheap as expected and most likely purchased from the nearest walmart. 

 

“Oh! Hes um… on his way seperately” she lied, honestly she has no idea where he is, she just knows he’s supposed to  _ be here to help set up _ , which he isn’t. Begrudgingly Rey is left to all the hard work, taking almost an hour to set up the castle, borrowing the bathroom of her client to do her glittering makeup and throw on this tacky princess dress and itchy cheap wig.

 

Did she mention she kinda hated this job? Ok good.

 

The party kicks off without a hitch of children clamoring onto the tables and shoving every piece of candy they see down their nasty little mouths and bouncing away that energy till they can fit more in, it’s a cycle for them, rinse and repeat, if anything Rey is more of a decorated princess babysitter for these damn kids than anything.

 

By this point in her life she doesn’t even want to be in childcare, doesn’t want to have kids, this job has ruined the last happy thing in her life.

 

Just as she was ready to contemplate her end she heard the collective of young boys begin shouting excitedly, out of nowhere probably the tallest fucking spiderman shes ever seen comes tumbling along the grass doing one of the most outrageous collection of acrobatics shes ever seen. 

 

He’s a goddamn show off.

 

And apparently is eating up the cheers of these rabid children as they goad him into ‘more cool tricks’ that he seems more than happy to indulge. Rey remembers the many classic videos from her twitter feed of untalented spidermans going for a backflip and breaking something in the most embarrassing way possible, or putting their whole foot through the wall, and part of her kind of wants to see that happen because  _ just who does this asshole think he is showing up an hour late? _

 

What’s worse is the little girls around her begin to ask “Elsa! Elsa! Can you do magic too?” which, god, how can she bring the hopes down of these kids any further? As if the real Elsa was here for their party, their innocent naivete makes her heart ache.

 

“Ah I would! But gosh its just so warm I can’t…” she humors them with a fake fanning of her face. They all sigh in defeat but happily go back to running around in their fairy dresses swatting each other with their decorative wands till someone pokes an eye out.

 

She sits back on a chair and continues to watch as the festivities continue, especially Mr Spiderman, who now is piggybacking two kids at once. Boy howdy, that morphsuit leaves little to the imagination, Rey can see his musculature quite decently thanks to the tight spandex body sock her work partner is wearing. An ass nicely chiseled that with every step of his she watches it tighten and wow, she’s gotta get a closer look at this. 

 

_ Im allowed to oggle my coworker _ she rationalises  _ after all he left me to do all the hard work today, so fuck him _ .

  
  


The party wraps up by 7pm, the parents coming one by one to collect their children, leaving with sugar thrumming in their tiny veins and a bag of candy tightly clenched in one hand and leftover slice of cake in the other. Rey was freaking tired, but from the looks of it Spiderman still had enough leftover gusto to start dismantling the jumping castle. 

 

She watches him grab for the zip at the top of his head and pull it down to the back of his neck, showing a black mass of curls that spring free as soon as the fabric gave way, he pulls hood away from his face and.

 

Oh.

 

Oh my god. 

 

Wow.

 

Rey understands for a moment why he probably didn’t take off that mask the whole time the kids were around him, which also explained the kinda horrifying moment he chugged down a whole bottle of soda through the fabric of his mask somehow.

 

The first noticeable thing about him is a large gruesome scar that bisects his face, but save for that one  _ very intimidating  _ feature he was quite handsome. He had a large proud nose and ears that stick out from his hair, and again with a downwards glance she’s reminded how well built his body is.

 

He looks back at her with his seemingly tired eyes and jerks his head back towards Plutts goods, wordlessly commanding her to come help pack up.  _ The audacity!  _ Rey turns and leaves him to it because again, fuck him, and makes to change out of this tacky restrictive dress back into some comfortable yoga pants and tshirt.

 

Once shes back outside Spiderman is still at it, now fastening the plastic sheets into their box with the strong elastic cables. 

 

“Wouldn’t have killed you to help” he comments as Rey approaches him.

 

“Excuse me?” she bites back.

 

“I mean, its not much of a problem I can do it alone”

 

Rey seethes, of  _ course _ he can do it alone! “If I had to set it up alone you can take it down! Where were you the first hour today? You were supposed to be here at four!”

 

“Plutt told me five thirty”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

Spiderman turns his angry eyes to her and stands, towering a good head taller than her, but he leans down to her level in a dickishly condescending way. “No need to get all flustered, princess, I’m just following what Plutt told me”

 

She wants to slap him, that beautiful asshat, but he walks off out of the back yard to talk with the homeowners while Rey is tasked with dragging the heavy machine back to the party van. She doesnt even  _ like  _ spiderman, Thor is where it’s at, he cant hide that stupid face if he was Thor now could he? And then  _ she  _ would be the life of the party.

 

Rey sends an angry text message about keeping the new recruit up to date properly to Plutt and continues packing with passive aggressive energy.

 

* * *

 

Life carries on like it always has. Rey only catches the slightest hair of  _ Spiderman _ , apparently named Ben, he only shows up every few days while Rey is on the counter, between party plans. He mutters a half-hearted ‘hullo’ while Rey returns a nod, there’s a tension that she doesn’t have the word for, something bitter she’s holding onto from their first meeting. 

 

She doesn’t want to admit she’s petty, but she’s allowed to hold onto things sometimes.

 

Plutt schedules more parties, mainly girls, and for once she was allowed to don something other than the goddamn snow witch outfit. One even wanted a classic clown which made her super excited, it’s been a good few years since she’s been a clown. And another cursed dual party in two weeks.

 

Rey sits at her mirror in the back room applying a layer of white creme paint to her skin when Ben walks in backwards, hauling a large structure on a trolley brightly painted with golden stars. He almost doesn’t notice her and she watches his fluffy hair bounce as he does a double take, brow quirked with a smirk.

 

_ Fucker. _

 

“Can I help you?” Rey asks with more venom than she intended. 

 

Spider-Ben draws a hissing breath through his teeth and hums as he approaches, doing the complete opposite of what she emotionally willed for him to do. The last thing she wants is this asshole watching her do her makeup, but he does, leaning against a crate of a tightly packed ‘’party cannon”. 

 

Even a hard cast glare past her mirror doesn’t seem to deter him. That stupid look of confidence on his dumb scared face, the curious twinkle in those dark sexy eyes, fucking loser. He’s a loser,  _ im not bothered by him! _ Rey bristles internally but keeps to her work.

 

The paint is the only thing she owns herself in this damn party store, it passes smoothly and dries without a crack unlike the cheap crap Plutt used to have her use. Her cheeks rosy pink with red hearts in the middle, lips full and red too with the sides in a permanent smile, a heart on the nose and copious amounts of glitter. Of all things, this makeup makes her feel the most happiness. 

 

Ben seems to like it too, she’d almost completely forgotten he was there she was so ‘in the zone’ of her craft. He hasn’t spoken a word the whole time, just watching, waiting, looming like a shadow. She turns in the office chair she sits on and gives him a pointed look, as if asking “what?” with her raised overly pointed eyebrow. 

 

He just shrugs,  _ like an asshole would _ , and says “looks good”. 

 

“Like you’d know” she barely has a chance to hold herself back, her spiteful rebuttal caught even her off guard. 

 

Ben sighs, pushing off the crate and within two paces he’s before her, leaning down and caging her in with both hands gripping the arm rests beside her. “Y’know, you’ve been real shitty with me ever since I started here and it’s not a good look on you” he begins. She notices the silent creak of the plastic armrest struggling under the pressure of his hands. “I am not a threat to you, but I can be if you want me to, just keep acting like a stuck up bitch and we’ll see where it goes huh?” 

 

_ THE AUDACITY _ .

 

If it weren’t for his sheer dominating stature she’d show him! What exactly she doesn’t quite now just yet but… when she shows him he’ll regret it! He pushes off, leaving the office chair to roll back into the desk with a small thud, before he turns to leave the back room with a smug look on his face.

 

Rey wants to chase him, to fight him, but is left in her seat bewildered with her heart hammering and an urgent throbbing between her thighs. 

 

* * *

 

Ben has been elusive, but that doesnt mean Rey isnt now on edge for some reason, he’s seen through her bullshit and now she knows that  _ he _ knows that she’s spiteful.  _ It fucking sucks! _ It isn’t till the following week when they arrive at the same time to the dreaded dual party. The amount of girl/boy twin sets in this town is ridiculously high.

Rey angrily dons her Elsa costume in the bathroom, makeup pre-applied, while Ben is in the other room zipping into that fucking stupidly  _ sexy _ spiderman spandex suit. Because why be unique? Why ask for Merida and Harry potter at your party when you can be like every other gender role following white family and do fucking  _ Elsa and Spiderman again _ . 

 

They both exit at the same time, as if he’d timed it to  _ intimidate  _ her or something. The hairs on the back of her neck stand as she takes him in, somehow looking so much more… god damn hot in that spiderman costume than last time. The airbrushed design accentuating his muscle definition in a way that should be illegal.

 

The mother, Barbra, waltzes up to them and claps her perfectly manicured hands together in excitement, cooing drabble of praise of how they ‘somehow work so well together’. Rey plasters a faux smile while she’s sure that breath Ben released was a mocking laugh rather than agreement. 

 

_ Whatever, let’s get this over with. _

 

Barb leads them outdoors to the spacious backyard where the decorations were being set up. The jumping castle already set up in the back next to a kiddie pool filled with colorful plastic balls. 

 

“Now, we will be leaving at six thirty to take the children out to dinner, we’ll leave the backdoor unlocked for you two to get changed and all that. Don’t worry about the rest of the mess, just take what you bought at your own pace” 

 

The woman was surprisingly nice which was comforting, it was rare that the parents would be so bold as to leave two unknown strangers with their home unlocked for use while theyre out to dinner but at this point Reys learned not to question the activities of the upper middle class.

  
  


As it turns out, the children were not twins, but unfortunately spawned on the same day three years apart. Ashleygh (ashley) who was 7, and her big brother Deyvon (devin) who was 10. The names were enough to make Rey and Ben share an eye roll of malcontent, Trust  _ Barbra  _ to name her kids like a fantasy RPG.

 

Ben takes to the boys easily, doing those goddamn acrobatics again, something she could never do even if she tried. Meanwhile the girls fussed over her pretty hair and pretty eyes and asked what she was doing out here in the hot climate when she could be up in the mountains where its cool. It always comforted her, the innocent ignorance of children, any person in a costume immediately becomes that character, it makes them really easy to manipulate.

 

_ No wonder kidnappings are getting easier. _

  
  


Ashleygh comes fumbling over to Rey with her ipad, of course the fuckin kid has an ipad, and shows her a collection of dumb videos. Slime making, boring. A sing along, ok she can humor the child with that, a…  _ wait what the hell is this _ .

 

Some awful hybrid of ‘learning your ABC’s’ and a fetish nightmare fever dream. A poorly dressed ‘elsa’ in a costume even cheaper than her own frets around a kitchen in exaggerated movements with the most fake baby bump shes ever seen in her life while her boyfriend, fucking  _ spiderman _ , caresses her stomach from behind. They throw food at eachother, and run around, the music is generic stock nursery rhymes.

 

Elsa and Spiderman fucked. Elsa and spiderman made some mutant superhuman ice bug baby.

 

Rey is sure she will be seeing this in her nightmares.

 

“H-how about we put that down for now, let’s go play!” 

 

“Where is your baby misses Elsa?” Ashleygh asks, stressing every ‘s’ she spits out. She comes up with some kind of lie, its at the castle being taken care of by her sister Hannah,  _ what? Oh i mean Anna.  _ At least from the looks of it Ben was having an easy time, scratch that, one of the kids has just wacked him over the head with the pinata bat. 

 

She cant say she doesn’t expect this from pseudo-rich kids, very out of control and unaware of the concept of consequence, the word no? Never heard it. So when Ben snatches the bat off the kid and tosses it into the nearest tree clearly the kid wasn’t too happy till Ben did another handstand that so painfully nicely shows the taught muscle of his ass.

 

_ Note to self, never have children.  _  She tells herself.

 

By the time the sun dips the duo were honestly quite worn down, the children gathered around Barbra’s SUV and she somehow fits a collective 10 children into her van, and their father carrying a following 5. 

 

“I left you tips on the counter! Thank you so much for your work!” Barb calls happily down the driveway before disappearing down the street.

 

Rey can feel Ben’s eyes on her even through the mesh of his spidersuit, but she gives him no attention. He can’t win a fight she doesn’t engage in. They both head inside where two backpacks rest on the floor by the kitchen counter, one hers, one his, finally she can change out of this stupid fucking dress. 

 

Tearing the blond wig from her head and shaking her natural hair out of her hair net feels like a dream. The itching now gone, a pressure pain along her hairline and a dull ache in her scalp, soon enough she’ll never feel this hell again. Ben walks in behind her, steps quiet from practically bootless feet, and hood pulled down again. 

 

“You work surprisingly well with children for someone with a stick up her ass” He drops the backhanded comment while dragging the zipper down his back, pacing up to the refrigerator to snatch a chilled drink from inside. 

 

_ Goddamn… hes fucking shredded _ .

 

His back was a plain of pale corded muscle, he drinks with one gloved hand while the other awkwardly wriggles out of one finger sewn sleeve, then the other switching hands.  _ Oh no, the big reveal.  _ The torso of his spider suit comes off and drapes in front of him, the weight of it pulling the zip down to the small of his back where the peak of his ass begins to form and  _ DEAR LORD _ his pectoral muscles were larger than her own breasts.

 

She was obviously staring but she just could not stop. This is the first time she’s looked at a man shirtless and liked what she saw. 

 

“My eyes are up here” Ben snaps her out of it fast. She stammers, blushing furiously,  _ shit shit shit shit _ , but its clearly in jest, Ben is wearing that taunting smirk again that she just wants to slap off his pretty face.  _ Why must he be so attractive and yet such an ass? _

 

He places the glass on the counter top while tying off his armsleeves at his waist. “I’m gonna go pack the van, come out once you’ve cooled down. Here I’ll help” His hands, still glistening with the cold precipitation, come to the sides of her neck in a gentle frigid touch. Rey’s shoulders draw up fast with a shriek and she reaches out to slap him, landing it on his… tit. He just laughs her off and moves for the backdoor again, she wont let him go though, no. she has to win at least once.

 

“You are such a dick! I’m taking your tip for myself as compensation” 

 

He stops, and turns his head over his shoulder at her, eyes dark but something conniving nestles in their depths. He’s almost  _ daring _ her to go for it, and like the stubborn brat she is she reaches for the two envelopes on the table.

 

She hears him mutter something, hes on her in a heartbeat grabbing both the envelopes away from her and holding them far from her reach, she goes for them because she’ll be damned if she lets him toy with her, but it only encourages him to push her back. 

 

Rey feels her back collide with the countertop and in turn her face is level with his collarbones, He brings one of his arms down to cage her reaching hand between his ribs and elbow,  _ damn he’s warm _ , while he drops the envelopes back down on the counter.

 

They breath for a moment. Rey’s hormonal brain buzzing in the nothingness as the proximity of his body ignites something very uncomfortable in her core, having no idea what Ben could be thinking. She hopes its about kissing her, as much as she thinks she hates him she can’t deny how stupid handsome he is.

 

“When are you going to stop acting like such a brat?” He asks her, low and much too close, He smells like sweat and something deliciously masculine she’s unfamiliar with. For once in her life the nagging voice of rebellion is overpowered by something new. But they both encouraged her one response. 

 

She raises on her toes, head lifted, brushing her nose against the underside of his jaw, and her hips to grind up the front of his spidersuit.  _ Bold _ .  _ be bold, make me, make me.  _ “When you make me”. This person is foreign to her, this new self wearing her skin, confident and coy, converting her spiteful anger into sexual energy she’s never possessed before.

 

_ Maybe Ben wasnt an asshole, maybe I’m stupidly attracted to the idiot.  _

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into” his voice sent shivers down her spine.

 

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didnt”

 

“What, you’re some tsundere coworker that I’m supposed to fuck and make friends with?” 

 

_ The fucks a tsundere? _ .

 

Rey doesn’t respond, she just repeats her movement, slow and sinful as she lowers herself and presses herself up against him, this time all but dragging her sequined bust up his chest leaving small red streaks. His breath comes out somewhat harsh but he sure isn’t resisting, and by anatomy's gracious indicators he might actually be enjoying this. 

 

His strong hand comes up to grip her ass, the other dropping her caged hand to move to the zipper on the back of her dress. “You have one last chance  _ girl _ . Cus once this dress is off you’re mine” 

 

The statement is powerful, her knees almost buckling where they stood, Rey’s never been this horny in her damn life, not even the few times she’s browsed porn on incognito while Plutt was out for the night. The insatiable throbbing between her legs becomes ever present. “Try me” 

 

Ben is pleased with her answer, sighing a “I love a little spitfire” before closing in for a bruising kiss. Its teeth and tongue and something pent up from the weeks of him working for Plutt and living in the tension she’s created, his hand firmly planted on her ass drags her hips to him, pressing hard as she feels his cock strain the front of his spidersuit and press against her belly. 

 

He drags the zipper down of her dress just as she feels his tongue pass over her teeth, it drops and pools around her waist, always needing a bit of a wriggle to get it down past her wide hips. Ben groans a deep “fuck” as he palms her bare breasts, because  _ why wear a bra under this stupid dress _ . He is a sensory overload, teeth and tongue and calloused fingers that roll over her nipples in such a heavenly way she can’t restrain the whine that works up her throat.

 

He wants the dress off,  _ now _ , and tugs it aggressively in one hand till it slides down her legs with the added help of Rey’s bouncing legs. He appreciated it though, as the meat of her tit slapped against his palm in an obscene way. 

 

“God, youre fuckin’ hot” He tells her, words she’s never heard before, but they settle the fire between her thighs that begs for his attention. He hoists her up onto the countertop, knocking the glass bottle into the sink, it’s probably shattered, but that’s a later problem. 

 

Ben pulls from Reys kiss bruised mouth and passes quick placement of kisses down her neck to sternum, her skin heated and dewy, further still he presses his lips to her navel and hums. Hes just as eager as she is, she can feel it in the way he touches her. As soon as his mouth comes in contact with her pussy, even with the separation of her light blue cotton panties, she feels her whole core clench. Bens eyes close and he draws a long obvious breath through his mouth while his lips work slowly against the moistened material.

 

“So good, so fuckin’ good” he groans. He pulls the fabric aside and slides his fingers along her folds, his fingers were  _ so big _ compared to her own and the feeling of it alone had her reeling. Rey sighs, quaking thighs trying feebly to close themselves but the solid presence of Ben kept them spread and bare to him. He chances a taste, tongue rolling over her clit before sliding inside her, It was  _ heavenly _ , both to taste and feel. 

 

Ben stands, towering, and Rey has to clench her fists to keep them from hiding her shame. His dark eyes made her self conscious, but somehow also feeling sexy and  _ desired _ . He drags her panties down her legs slowly, sensual, slipping a finger inside of her, then two, pumping slowly to work her open. She was no virgin, having taken her own ‘virginity’ at least, but this is the first time anyone else has been anywhere  _ near _ her pussy.

 

He pauses to check his backpack, the smaller pockets on the inside of it before swearing with his gravelly voice.

 

“Got no condoms..” he begins, eyeing Reys cunt. She cant help but to whimper, she wants it, she doesnt care. “I have the rod” she states in conjuncture.  _ Please keep going, please fuck me _ .

 

The answer was satisfying to him, as he rises again she can now see the defined shape of his cock beneath the spandex, its  _ big _ and she felt nothing but excitement. She was  _ dripping.  _ He shucks the rest of his spidersuit  _ finally _ and following it his underwear. Her breath catches.

 

Oh.

 

Oh my god.

 

Wow. 

 

“Is.. Is it going to..?” 

 

“Fit?” Ben finishes her sentence for her. She nods.

 

“Hmm… I don’t know, you’re so damn tiny” 

 

He places himself back between her thighs, taking his cock in hand and pumping it a few times, a small dribble of precome drops onto her navel before he places the length of himself against her belly. God. this is going to be deep. She feels that throbbing become more and more aggressive, she  _ needs this so bad _ . Why must he tease. 

 

“Where did that shitty attitude of yours go, hm? You scared of my big cock?”

 

_ You motherfucker, I’ll bite it off. Put it in me already! _

 

“N-no i just” she digs within herself to find that angry little gremlin self that got her in this situation in the first place. She was nowhere to be found though, the coward. As she tries to orient a response Ben draws back and drags the head against her folds, she seizes up with a whimper, she knows it will hurt but she’s just  _ so ready  _ for him. 

 

He is a ruthless tease, that thick head of his rubbing against her clit with a light touch before returning to slick itself with her dripping wetness, and then starting over again, his eyes locked to hers with that fucking  _ smirk.  _ He wants something. She doesn’t want to give it to him. But  _ damn _ its painful.

 

Rey whines and bucks her hips as his head presses against her entrance again, hoping somehow it will encourage him inside, but he draws back with a lusty breathless laugh.  _ Dont cry dont cry.  _ “Ple..” she starts.  _ God this is embarrassing, fuck you Ben Solo.  _ “Please ben”

 

“Please what?” 

 

_ Don’t do this stupid cliche _

 

“Please fuck me Ben” 

 

_ Shit I gave in. _

 

He pushes in slow, he has to, because every centimeter feels like a painfully wonderful stretch that leaves her breathless, she throws her head back, eyes closed, and waits out the stretch till Ben is as deep as she can allow. Shes never felt so  _ full _ , when she looks down she notices Ben too is staring at the place where they join.

 

“You ok?” he asks, surprisingly concerned despite his dickishness. 

 

“Yeah I just.. Need a moment”

 

He lets her wait out her adjustment with his lips passing feather light kisses over the peaks of her breasts, tweaking and pinching her nipples in deft fingers till shes mewling and squirming against the countertop for him. His first thrust is shallow, testing, and rey releases a breathy sigh that lets him know theyre good, a slow roll of his hips, only a few inches deep but the wonderful tight heat of her cunt was driving him insane. 

 

Rey moans, ankles crossing over his tailbone as his hands grip and lift her hips to meet his thrusts, She half expects to see the silhouette of his dick in the skin of her belly with how deep hes starting to get, it was unlike anything her fingers could do. The slap of skin on skin echoing in this strangers kitchen was wonderfully lewd, she slips her fingers into her mouth with eyes trained on Ben’s, he enjoys the display, and especially enjoys the trail of saliva she leaves as those digits dance down her torso till they rest against her clit, rubbing in slow circles.

 

“Fuck thats hot, feels so good babe” 

 

She likes hearing him talk like that, his voice so deep and husky with lust, it did so many things right to her body just like the deep rhythmic thrusts that knock the breath from her lungs. “God ben, You’re so deep” Rey coos between moans, His thrusts stutter for a moment, like shed startled him, he curses under his breath and continues at a harsher pace. Less precise, more forceful, shes sure she’ll end up with his hands permanently printed on her hip bones and she will wear them with pride.

 

Her fingers work faster on her clit, her orgasm fast approaching, starting as a tingling heat that tickled in her toes and spread up her spine. Every slam of Bens hips seems to hit just the right spot till shes tipping over the edge with a drawn out moan. The sound of Bens swearing draws her back from the blissful void, hes crowded above her, arms caging her in while his hips work hard, seemingly putting his whole body into his thrusts. Its only a few more bruising thrusts till he grits out a guttural howl and presses himself as far as he can.

 

She doesnt know how to describe the feeling of a man balls deep in you, flooding your vaginal canal with semen, but “pleasantly interesting” is a fine placeholder. What was more pleasant however was the comforting warm weight of Ben resting his head on her chest, breathing deep, heavy, but satisfied. 

 

“God that was… wow” Rey sighs, fingers tangling in his sweaty locks to rub gentle circles against his scalp. Ben hums his agreement, post-coital nonverbal communication was his thing apparently. She waits for him to collect himself, half scared he may fall asleep on top of her, and as she lingers in the space of her mind she remembers just where they were, and who they were just an hour ago. 

 

And in conjunction. Those  _ fucking youtube videos _ . Maybe Elsa had something going right.

 

* * *

 

A week later Plutt slams down a sheet of paper before the duo, a printed email with attachments. 

 

“Dear management of ‘Plutts Party Hire” it starts

 

“Though your services are considered ‘fantastic’ given the talent and energy of your performers I am utterly outraged at their behavior outside of hours while on my property. After checking our security footage to ensure no thievery ensued instead I have found the disgusting video of your staff FORNICATING on my KITCHEN COUNTERTOP. I will not be recommending your services to any of my friends and you get only three stars from me! 

 

Your performers are talented, but inappropriate!

 

-Barbra”

 

Below is a grainy screenshot in black and white of two very obvious,  _ very naked _ figures vigorously fucking in Mrs Barbras kitchen. 

 

“Care to explain?” Plutt seethes.

 

_ SHIT. _

**Author's Note:**

> Y E E T  
> hit me up on twitter if you wanna yell at me @edenmiasma


End file.
